Seeing the Green Light
by TransientOrca
Summary: William Turner, Captian of the Flying Dutchman smiled. Looking on that spit of land, he saw Elizabeth there, waiting for him. He smiled even more, he was free.
1. IntroductionThe Song

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We extort, we pilfer we filch and sack Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even high jack Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright!  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villians and knaves Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We're devils, black sheep, really bad eggs Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

We're beggers and blighters and ne'er do well cads Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Drink up me hearties, yo ho!! 


	2. Seeing the Green Light

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a Pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle the loot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho,...a pirates life for...me"

Young Will's voice faltered at the end, as his mother came by and stood next to him.  
She looked down at him. Kindly reminded how much of herself was in him. His fascination with pirates and the sea, all seemed to come from her. Reminding her of better days where she first met Will, bobbing on that raft in the sea. And how simple things were before a certain pirate came into her life.

She had told stories to Will. About her adventures at sea and especially about his father. Who he never met until now, or so she hoped. She wrapped her arm around him. And watched the sun set. Hoping and praying that he would come. Ten years was long enough. She didn't want to wait another day.

Will looked out. Part of him could't believe such stories. He would rather assume maybe his father was dead. But most of him wanted to believe those stories. He wanted his father to be alive. He wanted all those stories to be true. His hopes were high and as that sun set, his hopes seemed highest.

Suddenly, with a flash of green light, there was a ship out near the horizen! Will looked out, he could't believe what just happened. Her stories were true, and his father was really here. He looked up at her, unable to say anything.

Elizabeth looked down at him. Knowing he would be speachless, but still knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"There he is Will. Theres your father."

Her son looked out to sea, and there were white sails just coming into the land. He never thought it was totally true. But as Elizabeth could tell while they were waiting, something inside her son wanted it to be true. All the stories and all the far fetched tales, were now proved true for him.

Elizabeth would have given anything to see the joy upon her son's face like it was now.

"Well, come on. He will want to see you!!"

She pushed him along, unglueing his eyes to the horizen. He almost felt like he could run,  
or even fly, towards that ship. The Flying Dutchmen. A Ship he heard of for as long as he could remember, but now it was here, it was coming, and it was real. 


	3. Was He Great?

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!! Yo ho, Yo, ho a pirates life for me!"

Will sang under his breath just infront of Elizabeth. He could't get the tune out of his head now. Actually, he didn't even know he was singing it. All he could remember is going down the hill and looking every now and then towards the ship. Getting far closer and closer to shore as time went on.

"Mum"  
"Yes, Will"  
"Is my father and grandfather, as...you know, great as you said they were."

Will stopped to look at her. He was starting to get afraid to meet his father. Like he wouldn't be as great and wonderful as Elizabeth said he was. Elizabeth thought of something to say. For in her mind, she too was slightly afraid of what ten years without each other would do to him. Would he have changed so much that he would't be the same man? Would he be bitter? Or Harsher? But in her heart, she knew he was the same Will that left her with a promise 10 years ago.

"Yes, Will. They are great Men. And you know what I think? I think they both will be very happy to see you"  
They both sat down for a moment.

"Especialy your father. You remember that story I told you about when I first met him"  
"Yes, I remember, It's one of my favorites"  
"Well, your father was about your age when he was left behind by his father. He never knew his father, ever. And I know that he would have wanted to be there for you, in every moment in your life. When you were born, or when you walked or started talking. As far as I know sweety, he doesn't even know you exist, yet."

That seemed to put a smile on Will's face, although it did make him feel a little bad.

"Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder." Will said slowly. "What would it be like having a father. And now that I do know I have one. I am not so sure how I should feel. I feel happy.  
But I am also kind of confused. And a little angry."

Elizabeth put her hand on her son's shoulder. She was worried that he would feel all this.  
Her greatest wish was to never bring her son the pain of growing up, without a father, like she did without a mother, and Will without both. Elizabeth always said, that if she had the power, she would take Will away from the Dutchman. Rearrange her whole life, so that nothing got in the way of Will being with her.

She never had that power. And she knew she never would, so she never dawned on it much. She even felt that all of this was her fault. Everything, right from the begining. But now was her chance to make it up to both of them. Atleast for one day, Will would have a father, and Will would know he had a son.

"I know you are angry. And you should be angry at me"  
"NO" Will interupted. "It wasn't your fault and your not the one I am mad at. It's no one's fault. It's like what Tia Dalma said. That it was his destiny. And no one could reverse it"  
"Well then who are you mad at"  
"It's not a who, or an it. I guess you could say, I am just mad it had to happen"  
"Awe, Will. I am mad too. But we can't fret the past. Your father is here. And let's not keep him waiting longer, shall we?"

Elizabeth got up, and pulled her son up to his feet, and they started walking again. Will's eyes were beaming with anticipation, and a little fear. 


	4. She would never have a Captian like him

"We kindle and Char, inflame and ignite Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up me hearties, yo ho!!

Captian William Turner of the Flying Dutchmen sang softly to himself, dangling his feet, while sitting on the main mast. He seemed to like that particular verse of the song that Elizabeth taught him many years ago. Probably becuase his first real taste of piracy came when the cursed crew of the Black Pearl, burned and blew up, half of Port Royal. Though, he could't remember much of that. All that he was concerned about was saving Elizabeth Swann, from those thieving and terrible pirates.

Oh, those were the days. Simpler days, though if you asked him then he would't have told you so. But now those days were looking so much more better than they were now. When Will had won Elizabeth's heart. Amazing how a blacksmith found on a piece of driftwood, with no family, no money and no social rank fell in love with one of the richest and highly esteemed women of Port Royal.

Then he remembered how he lost all of that. Becuase he simply lost faith and trust in Elizabeth. And what a fool he felt like. It was a simple mistake that any man would make, and it was bound to happen.

Suddenly, breaking his thoughts, he relised it was nearly sunset. And in this world up is down,  
and now was his time to return to the world he knew. Back to Elizabeth. He hoped she would be there, waiting. But now he trusted her, and he knew she would be there waiting for him, just like she promised.

"Aye, crew. It's time for our captian to leave, get ready to go to the world of the living!!" Yelled a familier voice from the front of the ship. Bootstrap Bill, had spoke those words. He himself had been waiting for this day. For Bootstrap had promised his son, loyalty to the ship until Will was able to leave.

"Captian Turner!! May we say our final goodbyes." A crew member shouted up. Will had been a favorite to the crew, ever since Davy Jones was slain. The whole crew trusted Will, for he was fair and much kinder than Davy Jones ever was. On top of that they weren't slowly turned into sea creatures under his order. That was a plus, after all, one could only imagine how difficult it was to move or work when you have a starfish on your face, or have a hammerhead shark for a head!!

William looked down at his crew. He never thought in a thousand years he would ever come to admire the crew of the Flying Dutchmen. But whithout the curse, and when treated right, they were the greatest men to sail with.

He grabbed a nearby rope and climbed down from the mast. When he got down all of his crew stood side to side from each other, in front of him. It was their special way of respecting one who was to leave the ship, for being set free.

"Men, it was a priviledge sailing with all of you." Will said proudly.  
"The pleasure is all ours sir. The Dutchmen shall never have a captian like you."

Will climbed to the top of the mast again. Waiting to see that spit of land, and his true love on it.

When Will first came here, they had to actually physically flip the ship over. But thankfully the Dutchmen was built to go between these two worlds.

He stood on the mast. And looked out of the horizen. Watching the sun set. At the right moment. He felt the ship tip forward slightly. And looking down, he saw water over flowing the front of the ship. And with a thunderous roar the ship gained speed, diving into the sea. Before then, the whole ship was under water.

Then almost as suddenly as it came, it was gone. And all Will felt was a cool wind blowing against his face. There was a small chunk of land, an island, sitting right in front of him. Looking at that spit of land, he saw what looked like Elizabeth there, waiting for him. He smiled broadly, he was free. 


End file.
